


Royal Love

by phangirlss



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangirlss/pseuds/phangirlss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Daniel falls in love with his servant boy Philip even though love between a royal and servant is forbidden by his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me your majesty, but your father wishes to see you." Dan looked up from his bed and saw one of his servants standing by the doorway. She held her hands in front of her and wouldn't look Dan in the eye, him being the Prince and all. Most sixteen year olds would do anything for this life, but Dan would trade it away for the chance of living a normal life. He wanted to be able to go outside and play with his friends, but he was not allowed to do so, he didn't even have any friends he was also an only child. Dan nodded towards the servant and got up, he knew his father hated to be kept waiting, he didn't want to give him any more reason to dislike him.

"You wished to see me Father?" Dan asked, his Father was sitting at his usual spot on the throne with his mother next to him who smiled warmly at her son. His mother was a kind person and a great Queen, she loved and cared about her son and the villagers. His father was the opposite, all he cared for was power and riches and his place on the throne, Dan was nothing like his father and prayed that he will never be like him. He noticed someone he never noticed before, a boy who looked about his age.

"Yes. This here is Philip, he'll be your personal servant anything you need you tell him and he shall do as he is told." Dan found all this quite unnecessary, they had plenty of servants, but maybe having someone close to his age wouldn't be so bad, it will almost be like having a friend.

"Daniel honey, also why don't you show Philip to his room?" His mother suggested. Dan nodded and gestured for the boy to follow him.

"So you're Philip?" Dan said trying to start a conversation.

"Yes your Majesty.." The not answered quickly looking down.

"You may call me by my name when my parents aren't around." Dan said, he didn't like being called 'your majesty' he didn't like how it just made everyone seem inferior towards him.

"I-I cannot do that.." Philip said looking down.

"Why not?" Dan asked turning around looking at him.

"You're a Prince and our future king, I am your servant therefore I cannot.."

"I do not have many friends Philip, in all honesty I do not have any friends." Dan admitted to him, "I really hoped that maybe you and I could be friends, we are about the same age."

"The King hired me as a servant." He followed the Prince into a room he assumed must be his. It wasn't that big but was bigger than his own room back at home. The bed was a normal sized bed, almost big enough for two people to fit.

"Here's your room," Dan said allowing him to look around. "And my father hired you so I would leave him and my mother alone Philip." 

"Call me Phil please your Majesty.." Phil said looking down feeling embarrassed from correcting the Prince. He looked up and was surprised to see him smiling at him.

"Phil does suit you more. I like being called Dan rather than Daniel." Dan smiled sitting next to Phil on the bed, he held his hand out for him to shake. "What do you say Phil? Friends?"

He was hired for one purpose, to do as the Prince says and he could not turn his wishes down. Phil bit his bottom lip, being a habit when he's nervous and shook Dan's hand. The two spent the next few hours sitting in Phil's room talking. Dan told him about how sometimes he wished his life was a little different, he explained that he was grateful but it was almost like living in a prison. He didn't have friends and spent his days either talking to his servants or staring at the walls of the castle. Phil opened up to him about his life, he loved his family a lot but they were struggling. His parents married quite young and had him, his father worked outside the village so he was barely home, his five year old brother Arthur and his pregnant mother lived in a house in the village with his grandmother. They talked for hours, they even had dinner in Phil's room, Dan's parents were busy so they did not seem to notice. They formed a quick friendship and found that they could trust each other.

The next morning Dan woke up during his usual time, he got up and changed. There was a knock at his door and Phil came inside with his breakfast, Dan smiled at him. "Good morning Phil"

"Good morning your- I mean Dan.." Phil said correcting himself before Dan could say anything. He could feel his cheeks burning up as Dan laughed softly. He placed the tray with Dan's breakfast down on his bed.

"Have you eaten already Phil?" Dan asked and got a nod in response.

"Also, the King and Queen have gone for a business trip and will return tomorrow." Phil informed him, "And I need to go to my house in the village drop by some things if you will be willing to grant me permission.."

"Of course," Dan smiled, "But um Phil, may I come with you?" 

"It's nothing special Dan.." Phil said looking down biting his bottom lip.

"Please Phil?" Dan asked, "I never leave the castle and I would love to meet your family."

He could not say no, his job was to do as Dan said. He sighed and nodded quietly, the look of excitement in Dan's face made him smile he had never seen someone get so excited and happy over something so little. Dan quickly changed into something more casual and comfortable while Phil waited outside. Today was finally the day he would get to leave the castle even if its just for a little while, he never went anywhere except for his garden.

Dan felt a little nervous as they walked through the village, people recognized him and bowed to him as he walked by, a lot of boys and girls his age stopped to talk to him and ask him what he was doing in the village. It was all really new to him, he felt nervous so he reached forward and gently grabbed Phil's hand linking their fingers, Phil tensed up for a second but then smiled at Dan squeezing his hand assuring that he's doing just fine. Phil's hand in his and Phil's smile calmed him down.

"Now are we going to your house?" Dan asked after they got food supplies for Phils family which Dan paid for although Phil insisted that he didn't have to.

"Yes, it's quite close from here we'll be there soon." 

Phil's mother and grandmother were in shock to see Phil at their doorstep with the Prince. They were really kind and welcoming, Dan felt at home, Phil's family actually acted like a family they talked to each other, told each other they love them. Phil's brother Arthur was full of energy and was really friendly, he made Dan wish he had siblings.

"Here let me." Dan said walking up to Phil's mother who was putting things away and could not reach the shelf. She smiled and thanked him for his kindness. Dan looked over at Phil who was standing nervously biting his lip, he walked over to him and gently tapped his lips with his finger making Phil's cheeks so pink. "Don't do that, its not a good habit you'll end up ripping your skin off."

The sun started setting and Phil suggested that they should return to the castle for the others might be starting to worry. Dan thanked Phil's family for their hospitality and said he hopes to see them soon again. 

"Your family is really kind, I had a wonderful time with them." Dan smiled. They reached the castle before dark.

"They seemed very fond of you.." Phil said smiling shyly, "You get changed and I will bring your dinner up for you."

"Wait for me, I'll change and we can go down together and eat." Dan said, Phil nodded and turned around to leave Dan's room so he could change but was stopped by Dan. "Phil, wait one more thing."

"Yes?" Phil asked turning around. He froze in shock as Dan moved closer to him, he could feel his warm breath on his cheek. Dan took Phil's hand in his own and squeezed it gently and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much for today Phil."


	2. Chapter 2

Phil was given a few days off to spend time with his family, it has been nearly a month since he start working for Dan and his family, the two got along really well and formed a good friendship. The hours passed by really slowly, Dan laid down on his bed and stared at his ceiling not knowing what to do to pass his time, he got ao used to having Phil around all the time. The king, his father hired Phil as a servant to do as Dan says but Dan ended up getting a best friend instead.

"Daniel honey what are you doing?" His mother asked entering his room.

"Phil's still on his break, he won't be back until tomorrow." Dan sighed sitting up.

"You sure have grown quite fond of the servant boy."

"Phil's my friend," Dan said, he felt his cheeks burn up, "I don't have many friends as you can see."

"Well he'll be back tomorrow then you won't have to complain about being alone." She smiled turning around.

When Phil came back to the castle the next day Dan had never been so excited. The minute he saw Phil he ran and threw his arms around him hugging him tightly. Phil was surprised at how happy he was to see him, this was a reaction he never really got from anyone except from his family. His cheeks went pink and his lips curled into a small smile and hugged Dan back. Dan made him feel at home, he never let anyone say anything to him and treated him as his equal rather than servant. The king still expected him to do work but Dan went easy on him, he barely ever made him do anything even when he did ask him to something it would just be to help him out.

"Hello your majesty." Phil smiled.

"Shut up." Dan rolled his eyes but laughed so Phil knew he was joking, "I missed you."

"I missed you too.." Phil answered quietly, "But I should really get to work now."

"You work for me now remember?" Dan reminded him.

"I know but your father will not to be happy if he sees me sitting around or talking." He sighed looking down. Dan understood why he was so scared, his father was not a kind person, he did not care for anything except power. He punished the workers even if they did not deserve it but it did not matter to him. Dan had tried many times to get him to change his ways but it was pointless.

"Phil your shoes are worn out, they don't look very comfortable.." Dan said observing his shoes.

"They are fine, don't worry Dan." Phil smiled but Dan was taking it. He took Phil's hand and let him to his room where he pulled out a comfortable pair of shoes which he did not wear that often.

"Here, I don't really wear them so you can have them they're more comfortable." He smiled.

"Thank you but I can't accept this.." 

"I'm not taking no for an answer Philip, I won't let you leave until you take them." Phil knew arguing with Dan was pretty useless, he was one of the most stubborn people he had ever met, but he was also the kindest. He always made sure that Phil was happy and felt comfortable and safe around him. He accepted the shoes and thanked him before heading off to do his work.

Once again Dan was in his room wishing something interesting would happen or that Phil would finish up with his work so they could hang out. He decided to get up and maybe help Phil out with his chores that way he can finish up quicker and they will be able to hang out and have fun. He rolled out of bed and walked down the quiet hall.

"Your Majesty!" One of Dan's maids called after him, he turned around, she looked worried. "The King is not in a pleasant mood and he is taking it out on Philip assuming that he has stolen your shoes." 

Dan didn't waste a second, he ran down to the great Hall. His father was standing a few feet away from Phil who was looking down and shaking, his cheek was slightly bruised, his father had hit him. Before his father could do anymore damage Dan stood in front of Phil moving him back.

"Do not defend this thief Daniel." He said sternly.

"He is not a thief." Dan shot back coldly, "I gave him those shoes."

"Why would you do such thing for a servant?" 

"Because Father, not everyone is a heartless git like you." That struck his fathers nerve, Dan knew he should not have said that but he had hurt his friend. Luckily his mother had walked in that moment reminding him that they were invited to another kingdom. He walked away mumbling something about Dan being an ungrateful brat. Once his father had left Dan took Phil's hand and led him to his room.

"Im apologize for what my father did.." Dan said. He placed his hand on Phil's cheek looking at the bruises.

"It's just how things are, us peasants are always under watch that we do our work and don't steal anything." He sighed, "But do not blame yourself, and its just a bruise."

"It's not fair, you're still human." That made Phil smile. Dan was the first real friend he had, when he was visiting his family a couple days ago he actually missed being at the castle. He told his mother about how kind Dan is which she agreed, he was nothing but kind to Phil and his family. Phil's brother Arthur was quite fond of Dan as well, his entire family loved him. The two spent hours talking and catching up, Dan asked how his family was and Phil asked him how everything was here when he was gone. 

"Phil? May I ask you something?" Dan asked feeling slightly nervous.

"Of course."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Phil's cheeks turned bright pink, he looked down and shook his head. "Neither have I, I don't even know if I like girls or boys. What about you?"

"I-I don't know.." Phil said shyly "I have never felt any attraction to females but I don't know.."

"What if we kissed?" Dan asked without thinking. 

"We can't.." Phil whispered looking down, "You're a Prince, we can't.."

"It's just a kiss Phil, I don't care about my status." Dan assured him, "And we both can get our first kiss out of the way, what do you say?"

He felt as if his stomach was in knots, he swallowed hard but nodded biting his lip. Dan smiled and sat up straight on his bed taking Phil's hand and pulling him closer. He was just as nervous as Phil, no one except for his maids were in the castle tonight so it was the perfect time without disturbance. He placed his hand on Phil's cheek caressing his gently, Phil could feel his breath on his face as he moved closer, he closed up the distance between them pressing his lips onto his softly. Phil calmed down instantly feeling something he never felt before, butterflies but the good kind. The kiss was sweet and passionate and perfect for the fact that it was their first. Neither one of them wanted to stop, Dan put his arms around Phil's neck holding onto him as Phil held onto his waist. They pulled away for air and Dan pressed his forehead onto Phil's and held onto him. Wow was all that they could manage to say.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you be going home tonight to visit your family?" Dan asked. He and Phil were sat in the palace garden enjoying the beautiful weather. 

"Yes, just for tonight I will be back tomorrow morning for sure." Phil smiled looking over at Dan. As days passed the two grew closer, they hated being apart, Phil loved being able to spend time with his family but he didn't like not being able to see Dan. They enjoyed each others company a lot, Dan never felt so close to anyone in his life, he had met plenty of Prince's and princesses during royal balls but he never had any interests in any of them. Phil was different, he was kind and generous despite what very little he had, he took good care of his family and always helped Dan out. It was without a doubt that Dan had feelings for him and Phil returned those feelings, their kiss only exposed it. Dan looked over at the boy and smiled at him taking his hand and linking their fingers, but making sure there was no one around to see first of course.

"I have somethings that I want you to take to your family." Dan told him, "They are all packed and in your room. I asked my mother and she says its fine."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Phil smiled, "You'll be a great king one day, much better than your father." 

"I hope to be," Dan sighed laying back onto the grass, "But my future is set out and I don't want what they want. My parents expect me to marry a Princess as I am not interested in anyone they will arrange for me to marry a Princess."

"It can't be so bad Dan, I mean some people have it much worse.."

"I appreciate everything, I am extremely grateful for this but I wish that I could at least make the choice of who I want to be with.."

"I understand" Phil said looking down. "I should get going now, my father is suppose to be home he must be waiting."

"Wait, before you go just one favor." Phil looked over at Dan who held onto his arm, "Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

"Dan, you will see me again tomorrow." Phil laughed, Dan tilted his head pouting slightly refusing to let Phil go until he got his kiss. Phil laughed softly and shook his head, he looked around making sure that no one was around and quickly pecked Dan's lips.

"Come on, you do better than that. I won't let you go until I get a proper kiss." Dan said, Phil shook his head before placing both hands on Dan's cheeks, he leaned in once more but kissed him longer and and more passionately. He pulled away smiling down at Dan before getting back up to leave.

It had only been a little while since Phil had left go visit his family and Dan already felt lonely without him. He reminded himself that it's just for one night and that Phil will be back in the morning, he sighed to himself as he walked down the halls of the castle trying to pass his time.

"Prince Daniel!" One his oldest maids called after him, "You might want to head down to the village right now."

"What's wrong? You looked worried."

"It's your father, he was not in a good mood and he's taking it out on Philip." She explained while trying to catch her breath, "He's publicly whipping him accusing him of stealing."

"But I gave Phil those supplies for his family in front of him and my mother.." 

"He knows that but you know your father. Your mother is there trying to stop him but I advise you go down there too now."

Dan nodded and ran outside, he got his carriage asking of the stableboys to accompany him. If he ran there he knew he would be too late. He could not believe his father, taking out his anger on the poor and innocent for no reason. Dan knew that it was because of his and Phil's growing friendship, it was probably his way of showing Dan what he was capable of as he had the tendency to not listen to him quite often. There was a large crowd, there were a few crazy men cheering on the King and his men but most were begging him to stop. Dan pushed by the crowd and saw one of his fathers men standing over Phil holding a whip, Phil was curled up on the ground, his cheeks damp with tears and his back wounded and bleeding. Dan pushed the man away and rushed to Phil.

"Daniel, what is the meaning for your interruption!?" His father spat.

"Why are you punishing Phil for no reason he hasn't done anything wrong or committed any crime you know that!" Dan shouted keeping his arm around Phil. His blood now covered Dan's clothes but he didn't care for that.

"Step aside Daniel, this is a lesson to everyone so they know what will happen if they cross the line." He said sternly.

"Phil is my friend, he has not done anything wrong." Dan shot back, "I'm not letting you hurt him anymore, if you want to hurt him you will have to get through me first."

Dan knew very well his father wouldn't hit him, not in front of anyone that is. Word would spread really fast to other kingdoms of the King abusing the heir to the throne, it will only ruin his reputation and ruin any chances of great business partners or even a bigger joint kingdom. Eventually everyone started clearing out, his father left and went back to the castle. Dan helped Phil sit up keeping his arms around him for support.

"Do you want to take Philip back to the castle Daniel?" His mother asked.

Dan shook his head, "No I brought the carriage, I will take him to his family."

To his surprise his mother agreed with him. Dan took his vest off putting it around Phil, he put his arm around Phil for support and helped him to the carriage and to Phil's house.

"What happened your Majesty? Are you okay?" Phil's mother asked covering her mouth.

"I'm fine Mrs. Lester, but Phil isn't he's hurt." Dan said bringing Phil inside. His mother called his father asking him to help Dan out who seemed shocked seeing the Prince in his home helping his son out. He put his arm around Phil helping him sit down.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble sticking up for me Dan." Phil said smiling weakly.

"My father can't just take his anger out on you, I don't care if he gets mad at me." Phil's mother came back with a cloth and bucket of cold water she put the bucket down sighing in exhaustion rubbing her stomach. His father reached for it but Dan insisted on letting him. He dampened the cloth and carefully dabbed Phil's wounds. Phil flinched suddenly at the stinging pain.

"Will Phil be okay?" Alex, Phil's little brother asked, his eyes watery.

"He'll be just fine, your brother is strong." Dan smiled ruffling Alex's hair making him smile.

"I-Im really sorry Phil.." Dan said quietly when it was just the two of them, Phil turned around so he was facing Dan and looked at him confused.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked.

"Ever since you started working for me, my father has done nothing but give you a hard time.."

"That is not your fault Dan," Phil smiled, "I like working for you, your father not so much but I'm the happiest when we're together and I wouldn't give that up."

Dan smiled, he placed his hand on Phil's cheek and leaned in to kiss him but was stopped his Phil, "I'm sorry but not here. My parents don't know and it would be a bigger shock if they see me kissing the Prince.."

Dan nodded, he understood where Phil was coming from. Not even Dan's mother knew that he liked boys and that he and Phil were closer than she thought, she did in fact joke around with him but he didn't know how she would take the news. 

"Is there anything my family and I can do for you your Majesty, to make up for your kindness for helping our son?" Phil's father asked.

"Phil's my friend, he's very special to me and I would help him no matter the consequences." Dan said, Phil's father smiled, "But I would appreciate if you call me Dan."

"Well thank you Dan." His father smiled bowing his head.

"I have to go back soon but I can come back tomorrow to pick you up if you wish." Dan offered going back to cleaning Phil's back.

"I would appreciate that thank you." Phil smiled, once they were alone again Dan quickly moved forward and pressed a  quick kiss to Phil's cheek. Phil laughed and playfully shoved him off, today more than anything, he appreciated Dan a lot. He considered himself lucky to have a friend like him and now found himself slowly falling for him, he knew it was wrong but it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

The king was still angry about Dan not listening to him and not allowing him to hurt Phil. These days Dan barely ever let Phil near his father alone, his wife said that he was irrational and should not have hurt the boy in the first place. But the villagers and servants needed to learn their place. But Dan was particularly protective over Phil. It has been a year since Phil had started working for their family and Dan still kept an eye on him making sure no one hurts him in anyway.

"Daniel, how about we get you another servant?" The king suggested one day during dinner. "Someone who is faster and more reliable."

"Philip is fine father." Dan answered simply not looking up at his father.

"Have you not grown tired of that boy? He is nothing but a clumsy peasant." 

"He is only clumsy when he's scared. He's fine around me." Dan shot back, "maybe you should be kinder and show more compassion rather than threatening him all the time."

"I do not understand why you can't make friends with other royals. Instead you like talking to peasants, those people can never measure up to our standards."

"Let the boy be, he can be friends with whomever he pleases." His mother backed him up. Dan smiled at her, she always had his back she was much more reasonable than his father.

"He does not even interact with any royals! A Princess tried talking to him during the last ball and he did not respond." His father yelled standing up.

"I was not interested in her or any of the other princesses." Dan replied calmly, "Most of them are just spoiled and rude I would much rather associated with the kind villagers, at least they know how to treat someone like a decent human."

Not wanting to argue anymore, Dan got up from the table and went down into the kitchen where Phil was helping the maids clean up; it wasn't his job but he still liked helping as much as he could. Making sure that the maids weren't looking and their backs to them, Dan crept up behind Phil and quickly kissed his cheek.

"I thought you were having dinner with your parents." Phil smiled.

"Your Majesty. Is there anything we can get you?" One of the maids asked as soon as she saw him.

"No thank you Anne, I just came down here to speak to Phil." Dan smiled. "And I was, I finished eating but I could not stand sitting with my obnoxious father for even another second."

Phil and the maids laughed silently, it was always funny to them when Dan spoke about his father that way. In other scenarios it would be completely wrong for anyone to speak of their father with such hatred but in this case it was just the obvious truth. The king did not give any reason for the villagers or workers to like him, he was nothing but selfish. If it weren't for the Queen and Dan, if it weren't for their kindness the village would had been falling apart.

"Oh I wanted to tell you something." Phil said excitedly pulling Dan outside, the two sat by the stairs outside the kitchen. "I told my family that I like boys."

"Did you? What did they say?" Dan asked.

"At first they were surprised, but they were very accepting." Phil smiled, "My father, mother, grandmother and even Arthur. I explained it to him and he says that he still loves me."

"That's great Phil!" Dan was really happy for him, he was kind of upset knowing that his parents might not be as accepting as Phil's. "Did you tell them about us?"

Phil shook his head, "No, but I will I promise. Just one step at a time this is all new to them."

"I understand." Dan smiled.

"Your Majesty," One of the maids called for him, "Your mother wishes to speak to you."

Dan nodded, he told Phil to go to bed if it takes too long. Usually the two would talk before going to sleep but it was not like his mother to ask for him during this hour so he wasn't sure how long this would take.

"You asked for me mother?" Dan asked, he looked around and saw that his father was no where to be seen.

"Yes,your father has went to bed so I wanted to ask you something. But please be honest I won't be upset or judgemental in any way." Dan nodded a little nervous about where this was going. "During dinner you said you weren't interested in any princesses.."

"I mean the ones I've met mother, they just aren't my type." Dan spoke up quickly.

"Daniel please, I'm your mother, I'm not like your father who does not notice anything." She said a little sternly, "Now tell me, do you feel romantically for boys?"

Dan looked down and nodded quietly. He was expecting yelling, he was expecting a slap to his face but instead he was pulled into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry Daniel. I'm your mother I should know these things about you, I should be more involved in your life and supporting you."

"You-you're not mad?" Dan asked surprised.

"No sweetheart, I'm not mad." She smiled at him, "But one more question. Are you romantically involved with Philip?"

"I-I know its forbidden by father, but he's my best friend mother. Actually he's more than that." Dan looked down, tears filled his eyes, "I know for you two he's just a servant boy but I love him, he treats me like a normal person and he loves me.."

"Daniel, its alright. I won't speak of this to your father. As long as the boy makes you happy its fine with me. When the time comes we can deal with your father." She smiled and kissed his forehead. "For now be careful, and get some sleep."

"I love you." Dan said hugging her once more.

"And I love you."

Dan laid in bed for a few minutes, he wasn't tired so he got up and crept downstairs quietly not making a sound, he could not risk waking anyone up. He quietly opened up the door to Phil's room and went inside.

"Phil? Are you awake?" Dan whispered, Phil hummed in response looking up at Dan, "I can't sleep.."

Phil shifted over making room for Dan opening his arms. Dan smiled getting in the bed and into Phil's arms. He had requested that Phil got a comfier and bigger bed, his mother agreed despite what his father had to say. Dan smiled and rested his head on Phil's chest.

"My mother found out. About me and about us."

"W-what did she say?" Phil asked slightly worried.

"She was accepting." Dan smiled, "She says we must be careful but when the time comes we will deal with my father."

"So, that means she accepts us being together." Phil asked smiling down at Dan.

"Yes it does." Dan got up and kissed his lips softly, "It means that we'll be fine Phil. I love you so much."

"I love you too Dan, so much." Phil smiled pulling Dan down on top of him and kissed him passionately. Dan brought his hand up to Phil's jaw stroking it with his thumb as he kissed back. Phil turned over so he was on top of Dan. Dan's hand slid up Phil's shirt, he shivered when his finger tips came in contact with his bare skin.

"Phil.." Dan whispered breaking the kiss. He brought his hands up so he was cupping Phil's cheeks, "I want you to make love to me.."

"Are you sure it's what you want from me?" Phil asked.

"I wouldn't want it from anyone else, I know neither of us have done it and I want my first time to be with you."

Phil nodded and leaned into to kiss him again, "I love you Dan.."

"I love you Phil."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going somewhere?" Dan asked walking behind Phil and wrapping his arms around him. His father wasn't home which meant that they were allowed to be affectionate. Almost the entire staff and the Queen knew about what was going on between the two boys, except for the King. Dan's mother had made it clear that not a single word about this would be spoken to the king about this. Phil's parents didn't know either.

"I'm going to visit my family later this afternoon." Phil said, he smiled when Dan kissed his cheek softly. "I was about to come find you and ask if you wanted to go for a walk first."

"I'd love to." Dan smiled taking Phil's hand and intertwining their fingers. When his father was around he was not allowed to leave the palace on his own, not even if he had Phil with him. His mother however was more open minded and trusted that Phil would take care of Dan, she also trusted that Dan would also be able to take care of himself being seventeen years old. The two walked in the castle grounds first enjoying the fresh air and talking. Dan knew a short cut that lead straight to Phil's house without having to walk through the village and being seen by everyone "Do you think we can get married someday?"

"A Prince is asking his servant if they can get married one day." Phil laughed softly.

"Hey I'm being serious," Dan pouted. "I really love you, you know."

"I'm only joking," Phil smiled pecking his lips, "and I really love you too. Maybe one day."

"If it were me who was in charge instead of my father I would treat everyone equally no matter who they love and no matter what their status is."

"I think you would be an excellent king." Phil smiled squeezing his hand gently.

"I overheard my parents talking about something." Dan said quietly, "Apparently our kingdom is in war with another and my father will be fighting."

"Oh.." Phil said quietly.

"I don't really care for my father, not after everything he has done. But let's say something does happen to him, then its my responsibility to take his spot on the throne. I don't know if I want that.." He explained looking down

"Dan," Phil said lifting his chin "don't worry about that right now, but if it does come to that then you will be a wonderful leader. Okay?"

Dan nodded, he cupped Phil's cheeks and leaned in pressing his lips on Phil's kissing him passionately. Just then the door opened and there stood Phil's mother confused and shocked with what she saw was seeing.

"Philip? Daniel?" The two pulled away and looked at her shocked, "I think you two should come inside right now."

"I-I can explain.." Phil said nervously walking into the house. Dan followed after him linking their hands squeezing his hand for comfort and assurance.

"Then explain this to me." She said, she sounded furious.

"You're angry.." Phil said looking down, "I knew you didn't actually support me when I said I like boys.."

"Phil, I do support you," she said lowering her voice, "But you work in the castle Philip, what are you doing?"

Phil opened his mouth to speak but Dan cut him off, "Don't blame him Mrs. Lester, he tried telling me it was not right but I really love him. My mother knows and she supports us, my father does not know yet but my mother assured that things will work out."

Phil's mothers expression softened, but she didn't look happy, she looked sad."Oh honey, I'm happy for you but.."

"But what?" Phil asked,he held onto Dan's hand tighter.

"You're father wants us to move to the farm where he's working. And you know its quite far.."

****

Later that night Phil went back to the castle with Dan. The two were quiet and didn't speak much the way back. Dan laid in his bed and cried that night, he didn't want Phil to go but he knew making him stay here would be selfish. Phil loved his family and no matter how much he loved Dan or Dan loved him he would be hurt if they were far away from him. Phil couldn't sleep either, he got out of bed and quietly snuck into Dan's room knocking on the door.

"Dan? Are you awake?" Phil asked quietly.

"Hmm.." Dan answered quietly, Phil went into the room and Dan shifted over making room for him to lay down next to him.

"You've been crying.." Phil whispered wiping Dan's tears away.

"So have you. I can tell from your eyes." Dan said burying his face in Phil's neck.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No..but I can't keep you away from your family either." Dan said trying to hold his tears back.

"Promise me you won't forget me?"Phil asked stroking Dan's hair softly.

"How can I ever forget you, ever since I met you last year I was the happiest I've been in years." Dan whispered kissing Phil's neck.

"I won't ever forget you either."

"M-maybe one day you can come back, and visit or stay when we're a little older." Dan suggested.

"That would be nice," Phil smiled pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Phil.." Dan whispered cuddling close to him.

"I love you too."

The next morning Phil had to leave early, it took everything they both had not to cry in front of each other. They kissed one last time and hugged before Phil had to leave. The moment he left Dan went back into the castle running past his mother into his room breaking down. He couldn't believe that the one thing that made him happy had to leave and he wasn't even sure if they would ever see each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

*Four years later*

Phil knew he should've been excited that he was going back to the village he grew up in, but he wasn't. He knew that nothing was going to be same since he had left. The last four years Phil had spent helping out his father at his workplace and he helped out around his aunt's farm, over those years he developed an interest and talent in tailoring, he was taking that talent back to the village where he had grown up in. His mother and his two brothers were also returning with him, his father had passed away in a work related accident leaving him to take care of his family now; they were his main and only priority now. Phil thought that he should be excited about returning home and about the possibility of seeing Dan again, but he wasn't, he reminded himself no matter what they had promised themselves and each other, a lot can change over the years.

After helping his mother settle back into their old house, Phil went outside to see where he could open up his new shop. Fortunately he was able to find a nice place near his house, but there was no sign of who owned it.

"Excuse me please," Phil said stopping a stranger walking by, "Would you know who this place belongs to? It's empty and there's no sign of the owner."

"No body owns this place," the kind stranger explained, "If you're interested in it you will have to speak to King Daniel about it."

"King? I thought he was the Prince?" Phil asked, surprised.

"His father was killed in the war, now he and his wife, Queen Juliet are in charge." He explained, "He is doing a much better job than his father, you can go right ahead to the castle and speak to him."

Phil forced himself to smile and thanked the stranger for his help. That was why he didn't allow himself to be excited, it was to protect his heart from hearing something like that. That was why he didn't want to focus on anything but his family and providing for them. Phil sighed and walked to the castle, it was best to get this over with so he can start work as soon as possible. The guards had recognized Phil the moment they saw him, they didn't question him on why he was there and what he needed to talk to the King about and let him in. Phil noticed someone he didn't recognize in the garden, it was a girl, she had curly blond hair, she was quite beautiful and wore a crown on her head. Another detail, she was pregnant.

"That's Queen Juliet.." The guard, who went by the name Thomas explained. He was one of the few people who knew about the boys relationship. "I'm sure you've heard?"

"Yes I was told.." Phil said quietly.

"He never wanted it, he talks to us sometimes and says he doesn't feel anything for women. He cares for her but he says he cant love her." He explained, "But you know how thing are, kingdoms want to merge and he didn't get a choice or say in this. He didn't want kids but was pressured into it but everyone."

Phil knew that Thomas was implying that Dan would much rather be with him, the way they used to be. "I guess, but it is what it is. I'm just here for business purposes.."

Thomas nodded and led Phil into the castle. Dan was sitting on his throne, he looked quite bored and unhappy, Phil took a deep breath and walked towards him stopping at a respectful distance, Dan looked up him surprised. But Phil did what any villager would do, he just bowed. "Your Majesty.."

"I thought I made it clear that you didn't have to call me that." Phil looked up at Dan and saw that he was smiling at him, but Phil just looked down.

"That was before, things are different now. You're the king.." 

"Phil.." Dan whispered, he got up and walked up to Phil and took his hands in his own, standing only a few inches away. "I know you've probably heard about everything, but I never wanted any of that, I don't love her. I wanted to wait for you.."

"Dan please don't do this.." Phil said holding his tears back, "Whether you love her or not you cant leave her, she's your wife she's carrying your baby. She seems like a wonderful and kind person and from what I have been told she is."

"I don't think she loves me either Phil." 

"But she is still your wife and its your responsibility to take care of her," Phil said taking his hands away from Dan slowly, "Just how right now my family is my priority, I need to take care of my mother and brothers. That is why I'm here.."

Dan nodded, "What can I do for you?"

"There's a empty shop near my old house, theres no owner and I was hoping to open up my own shop."

"Of course, free of cost." Dan said forcing a smile.

"I cant do that.."

"Please Phil, I insist.." he said, "Let me do this for you.."

Phil nodded quietly and thanked Dan before leaving. Dan sighed and sat back down on the throne, he was a little glad that Phil left quickly so he wouldn't be able to see Dan cry. The one person he loved had to move away and when he came back he still could not have him. Phil went straight to the shop, it didn't have a lock and it needed a bit of fixing before he could start his work. Luckily for him his father had taught him a few things so he could easily do repairing. But right now he didn't care about that, for so long he tried pushing away his feelings for Dan, he thought he managed to but it was obvious that he couldn't. He felt a pain in his chest when the stranger and guard had told him about everything he missed. What made it worse was seeing Dan unhappy and hearing that he wanted to be with him. But a lot changed over the years and Phil knew he needed to move on and focus on his family.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are you going?" Dan turned around to see his wife, Juliet standing behind him.

"I'm just going into the village, I'll be back in a while." He answered simply.

"Are you going to see that man who came a few days back?" She asked, "I heard people talking, were you two friends?"

"His name is Phil, and we were really..close" He said looking down, "Look I really need to go now I don't have time to talk."

"Right, you never do.." Juliet sighed looking down. Dan had already left not hearing what she had said. It wasn't that Dan didn't treat her well, he did, he cared for her but she had the feeling that he didn't love her. All of this was forced on them, the marriage, having a child, everything. She herself didn't love him, she tried to tell herself that she needed to that she should. Juliet walked outside and into the garden, that was her favorite place to sit and think, she loved the flowers, it was a peaceful place. 

"Is everything alright your Majesty?" A voice coming from behind her asked.

"I'm alright Caleb." She smiled, Caleb was one of the Knights. He bowed, took her hand and kissed it. "I haven't seen you for days and that's all I get?"

He smiled and stood up, he placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled.

***

"Your shop looks great." Dan said looking around.

"Dan, what are you doing here.." Phil sighed. A part of him was glad to be able to see him again but another part wished that he didn't have to see him.

"I just wanted to visit, I miss you Phil.." He said reaching over stroking Phil's cheek gently. 

"Please don't do this Dan, we already talked about this.." Phil sighed moving Dan's hand away. He could see the hurt in Dan's eyes, all he wanted to do was kiss him, tell him he loves him and misses him and wants him back but he was married, he couldn't do that.

"I don't love her Phil! I love you, I don't want this life, please I would give up all of this in a second."

"I am not helping you cheat on your wife Dan!" Phil said raising his voice, "Its not right, she's carrying your child and you are not going to cheat on her with me."

"She is the one cheating on me, I told you she doesn't love me either." Dan was actually aware of what was going on between Juliet and Caleb, he wasn't sure at first he heard whispers around the castle but then he noticed how the two would get around each other.

"Oh really is she?" Phil said rolling his eyes obviously not believing any of this, "Then why haven't you confronted her about it?"

"I was going to, but then I realized that it did not bother me the way it should," he admitted, "I didn't care Phil, its because I'm not in love with her I don't feel anything for her."

"Dan, she's pregnant. Unless you're saying that it's not your child." Phil sighed.

"No, the child is mine.." Dan said, "the whispers started a few months back until I saw it with my own eyes."

Phil looked down, unsure of what to make out with this situation. Even if he gave in and took Dan back it was still complicated with his pregnant wife who seemed to be interested in someone else but didn't tell Dan that. He looked up at Dan who stepped closer to him taking his hands in his own, they were only a couple of inches apart, he could almost feel Dan's breath. 

"Dan.." Phil whispered.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me, that you still don't feel something for me." Dan whispered leaning in closer, "Tell me that and I'll leave you alone and won't bother you."

He couldn't help it anymore, he couldn't stay away anymore. Phil pulled his hands away from Dan's and grabbed his face crashing his lips onto his. Phil knew it was risky in the shop, anyone could walk in and see them, but right now all he cared about this moment, something he missed for the last four years, something he tried to forget over the years but failed. Dan grabbed onto Phil's shirt gripping onto it tightly as the kiss deepened. He whined when Phil pulled away.

"Just not here, someone might see." Phil whispered pulling Dan into the little room at the back of the store.

***

"I miss this so much." Dan whispered cuddling closer to Phil. 

"I missed it too, I missed us.." Phil said pecking Dan's lips. They weren't comfortable, the room was quite small but neither of them wanted to move, neither of them wanted this moment to end they laid together legs tangled together, Dan's head resting on Phil's chest.

"I have to go back soon.." Dan whispered, Phil nodded quietly and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "But I'm going to tell her Phil, I don't want to lie or hide this anymore, I'm going to confront her about everything."

"You don't have to risk giving all of that up for me Dan.." 

"I want to be with you Phil, I'm going to talk to her. She was the one going behind my back in the first place she will have to understand." Dan assured him, "I want you to come by tomorrow evening, by then I would've told her, ok?"

"Alright.." Phil nodded, "I love you Dan."

Dan smiled hearing those words come from Phil, after four years. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Dan paced the room thinking of how to break the news to his wife about being in love with someone else for the past five years. He didn't understand why he was so scared, she was having an affair with someone even before Phil came back into his life, he just chose to ignore it, it never bothered him in any way. He took a deep breath and decided that now is the time to tell her, Phil would be here shortly and he wanted to tell her before he got here.

He made his way downstairs, she was usually sitting in the garden at this time. Dan felt a little nervous, but he wanted to get through with this, he wanted to be with Phil and he didn't want to keep it a secret anymore. Dan turned the corner and saw Juliet walking his way with Caleb, his knight following behind her. 

"Daniel.." She spoke quietly, she looked nervous. "There is something I need to be honest with you about."

Dan knew where this was going, "Alright, go on."

"I-I love Caleb, we have been seeing each other for quite some time now and I love him.." She said looking down, Caleb walked forward taking her hand into his and squeezed it gently. 

"Please don't be mad you're Majesty, we just started talking one day and realized we have feelings for each other." Caleb added.

"I know, I heard the whispers and I have seen you two together." Dan said calmly.

"W-why didn't you say anything?" Juliet asked surprised. "Were you not angry?"

"The truth is, that I have not been honest with you. Do you remember Phil?" Juliet nodded, "He used to work for us four years ago, he was my best friend and we were in love. We are in love."

"One day I overheard you telling one of the maids that you couldn't love. You like men, that's what you meant?" She asked, Dan looked down and nodded. "I thought that maybe there was something wrong with me.."

"No, you're a wonderful and beautiful girl. I do care for you but I can't love you the way I love Phil." Dan explained, "All of this was pressured on me, I was not ready to marry, I'm not ready to be a father. But I know Caleb is, I know he's a great man."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Caleb bowed his head.

"Please, just call me Dan." He smiled.

Juliet walked over to Dan and hugged him tightly, Dan smiled hugging her back. He was relieved that it went well, that he didn't end up hurting her, she didn't deserve that, she deserved to be happy and Caleb was best for her.

One of the guards came in shortly saying that Phil was here. Dan instructed him to allow Phil in at all times and to bring him in. Phil looked slightly nervous seeing Juliet and Caleb standing. Dan smiled holding out his hand, Phil walked over taking his hand.

"So you're the man who stole my husbands heart." Juliet joked, Phil looked at her a little unsure whether or not she was actually kidding. "Don't worry I'm only joking, its nice to meet you."

She held out her hand, Phil smiled taking her hand and shaking it.

"And I'm Caleb." Caleb introduced himself shaking Phil's hand.

"I take it that everything went well." Phil smiled.

"It did, everything is fine." Dan said pressing a kiss on Phil's cheek.

"Just one thing Dan." Juliet said, "You need to tell the villagers."

"And I will." Dan assured her. "Also, you and Caleb are most welcome to continue living here, the castle is big enough for us all."

"Thank you." Caleb and Juliet said.

***

"The villagers took it quite well." Phil said as he worked on a dress.

"That's because they all love you." Dan smiled. "So, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Go on."

"Do you think we're ready to move forward with our relationship? I know we were apart for the past four years but do you think we are ready to get married."

"Dan, I want to get married, I want to marry you." Phil assured him, "But I don't know if the royal life is for me, I'm not a Prince.."

Dan walked over to Phil taking his hands into his. He leaned in kissing his lips softly.

"Phil, my love, I'm not going to make you change and I'm not going to make you give up anything." Dan smiled, "If we do marry I am not going to make you give all of this up if its what you want. You do not want those responsibilities that's completely fine."

"But aren't those the rules? You marry into royalty and you become royalty?" Phil asked.

"You will have the title as King if you marry me, but I will not make you change as most people do." 

"Does that mean I will be able to keep my shop?" He asked smiling, "Because this is something I really enjoy.."

"Of course you can, I won't stop my husband from doing what makes him happy." Dan promised. "And also your family can live in the castle or we can get them a nicer house."

Phil smiled pulling Dan closer to him and kissing him passionately.

"Okay." He smiled.

"Okay? So you mean you want to get married?" 

"Yes, I want to get married." Phil repeated.

"Do you understand how happy it makes me hearing that." Dan smiled, it was taking everything in him to not cry, "I love you."

"And I love you."

It took four years for everything be okay, for Phil to return back to Dan, for Dan to finally be happy again. They both now had everything they ever wanted in life, and nothing could take that away from them.


	9. Epilogue

*6 years later* 

"Colin? Do you know where your Papa is?" Dan asked their four year old son. 

Four years ago when returning to the castle from his shop Phil heard little cries from the forest and found a little baby abandoned under a tree. He brought the baby back to the castle and he and Dan decided that they should keep him, after all they could not just leave him and the two agreed that they were ready to raise a child. They named him Colin and he was their everything.

"He went to his shop Daddy." Colin said looking up at him. He raised his arms wanting to be held.

"Of course he is." Dan chuckled, he picked Colin up and kissed his cheek. "How about we go visit him little Prince."

Colin didn't want to take the carriage, he enjoyed walks especially when the weather was beautiful. Dan put him down so he can enjoy the walk, Colin ran ahead of him admiring the plants along the way.

The villagers adored Colin, he was always happy and they loved seeing him. He was polite to everyone, they all told Dan that he and Phil were raising a wonderful little Prince. He was like both parents in many ways, he showed great qualities of being a great king one day just like Dan. But he also enjoyed hanging out and playing in the village like Phil.

When they got to Phil's shop, Colin ran inside surprising him a bit.

"Papa!" Colin ran to him and hugged his leg.

"Hello little one." Phil smiled picking him up, "You didn't come here alone did you?"

"No I'm here." Dan said coming inside, "This one is fast its difficult to keep up with him."

"Daddy is slow." Colin giggled hugging onto Phil.

"That's right and he is very lazy good for that you made him walk." Phil laughed.

"Very funny." Dan rolled his eyes, he walked to Phil and kissed his cheek. "I thought that you weren't working today."

"I was finishing up something for my brother as his birthday is soon." Phil explained, "and I thought I'd get started on something for this one."

"You're making something for me?" Colin asked excited. "Can I see?"

"When its done I promise." Phil smiled. Phil had never been happier, his shop was going well, everyone loved the clothes and dresses he made and would often have a lot of orders. He was married to his love and had a wonderful son. Not being able to have children of their own he was very grateful that he was the one who found Colin that day years ago.

"You can finish them up later." Dan said taking Phil's hand. "Remember we all are having lunch together, your family, Juliet, Caleb and Christopher."

"Alright let's go." Phil smiled putting Colin down. Dan let go of Phil's hand and held onto Colin's right hand while Phil held his left hand. The two looked down at their son and smiled, they had never been happier and wouldn't give up any of this for anything.


End file.
